Harkness A
by the-better-wife
Summary: Jack's sister turns up unexpectedly. She went missing just under a year after Torchwood 1 burnt down. Gwen is the only one who hasn't met her, and they're determined to find out more about her. Being stubborn, Arialle doesn't give up, but this tends to result in trouble. "All our dreams can come true if we have the courage to pursue them" (starts just before Countrycide)
1. Chapter 1

**[Gwen]**

"knock, knock!" a voice called tauntingly as the door opened. My head shot to the left, my hand finding the gun by my leg

"Don't bother shooting me," the voice told me. I was greeted by a woman of around 25, she had blue eyes, long hair - dyed lilac and slight dimples when she smiled. Although she had been graced with looks that could make her beautifully slutty, she didn't seem to use this, in fact she appeared quite tomboyish, with black jeans that had leather patches on the knees, a black tank with a picture of what appeared to be a punk Alice from Disney's 'Alice in wonderland' and a half trench coat that reached her knees with leather sleeves and studs on the collar. She didn't appear to be wearing make-up other than eye-liner and mascara, she was wearing black Dr Martens on her feet - the only pristine part of the outfit. Owen entered the hub,

"Hey slut," he greeted as-if it were normal.

"Nice to see you again man-whore," she replied, Owen walked back, looking at the new arrival

"Ari, you never said you were back," he exclaimed, hugging her. I frowned, very confused as Tosh walked in

"hey Tosh" Tosh looked up at 'Ari'

"Arialle!" she grinned, jogging up the steps to hug her. When Tosh had finally released 'Ari', she sprinted up the stairs with a wink and a cheeky smile.

Jack strolled in

"What are you two so happy about?" he asked Owen and Tosh, who were trying not to smile more than usual. At the question, they shared a look then

"Oh, err, nothing, just some good news about… my mum?" Tosh answered, the end of her reply sounding more like a question, Owen agreed with a smile.

"You know anything?" he asked me, I shook my head, very confused.

"Mr Harkness, I believe you and I are due a catch up," a raspy voice announced, Jack looked around in surprise

"Don't you think?" 'Ari' asked, stood at the top of the stairs

"Arialle!" he hollered, running to hug her, he picked her up, spinning her round, then putting her back down.

"Who is she?" I asked Owen

"That's Arialle, she and Jack go way back, we haven't seen her since around a year after the torchwood 1 incident," he explained. Arialle finally pulled away from Jack and looked over at me,

"Sorry, never had time to introduce myself, you're Gwen Cooper, ex-police aren't you cop," she announced with a wink aimed at Jack, then continued "I'm Arialle and that..." she pointed at something behind me, before walking over to a small box, she opened it and pulled out a necklace, fastening it round her neck, she continued "is mine,"

"I made sure they kept it, and we kept it safe," I heard Ianto say from the door. She straightened up and turned round, her face bearing a huge smile, she wordlessly ran at him, jumping on the Welshman, nearly knocking him over. He wrapped his arms round her, the smile on his face showed he was happier than I had seen in a long time. They immediately started talking, ignoring everyone else in the room. Still deep in conversation, they made their way to a stair case I hadn't ever been up,

"So how's Myfanwy?" I heard her ask Ianto

"She's very good, very healthy," Ianto replied, just before they went out of earshot.

**[Arialle]**

Ianto and I made our way up to the platform where we fed Myfanwy. I could feel Gwen's eyes on my back, watching us. I had so many questions about her: How did she join; is she nice; what did she do before this; is she any good at this job; what is her role; and had she slept with Owen yet? But I settled for

"Has Gwen ever met Myfanwy properly?" Ianto shook his head,

"She's seen her peck at a half-cyber-woman though," he added with a sad smile

"Lisa?" I asked quietly, a short simple nod answered my question, I put my arm round his waist in a side hug and rested my head on his chest. Given the choice, I would have probably put my head on his shoulder, but having not inherited the 'tall gene' as Jack had, I had stopped growing at a mere 5"6. Nearly.

"Gwen," I called, the dark haired girl jogged up the steps loudly "I hear you haven't met Myfanwy yet," I continued, she shook her head, green eyes growing slightly wider. I smiled, the looking up at where the magnificent beast flew, I let out a series of whistles. The pterodactyl flew down, hovering above us, her massive wing-span creating quite some wind, she managed to land on the platform I had installed long ago - when we were decorating torchwood 3.

"Hello old girl," I murmured, "this is Gwen," I continued - speaking in Latin as it is the only human language she understood. I turned to Gwen

"Stroke her, she won't bite," I instructed as my left hand gently caressed the side of her long face, the knowledge that a simply playful nip could take my arm off gave me a weird adrenaline rush. Nervously and slowly, Gwen reached out and allowed her fingers to brush along the rough surface of Myfanwy's skin

"Wow," Gwen breathed, her facial expression showing her awe for my pterodactyl. I smiled, looking at Ianto, remembering the first time he had done that.

"I'm going to go see my room," I announced, standing up after a brief talk with Jack.

I wandered into the room I had set up, my fingers brushing over the cold stone walls, I inhaled the familiar scent and looked through all of my old collections: precious rocks - each from a different planet; photographs - memories of all the different lives I had lived and last of all - my favourite: books - I had shelves and shelves of the things and even then a few stayed on my desk. I smiled as my eyes scanned the spines, some old and falling apart, some that looked almost untouched, I ran one finger over each of them and swiftly moved on to search under my bed. I found the small wooden box I was looking for, smiling I pulled it out and opened the hatch. A familiar envelope lay just as I had left it, my fingers grasped the old paper as I opened my most treasured possession. A picture, a picture Jack had given me when I was 10. it showed our family not long after I was born, he pointed out our brother - Grey - a brother whom I hadn't properly met. All Jack would ever say on the subject was 'I should of held on tighter' obviously having been 3 years old at the time, I didn't remember what had happened. I knew that Grey had been 7, jack was 12 and that was it - the only information I held about the rest of my family.

I heard a knock on the door and jumped, putting the picture back in the envelope and back in the box, then the box under my bed, I got up and opened the door.

"We're having Chinese, is your order the same as I was last time?" Ianto asked, I smiled and nodded

"Same as always," he nodded in thanks and went to the phone to order. He then stopped and turned

"Oh and, it's good to have you back," he smiled, before turning and continuing his previous journey.

I left my room properly, making sure to shut the door behind me and went to sit next to Gwen,

"So, tell me about you," I demanded

"Not much to tell really, ex-police - as you know, what do you want to know?" Gwen responded

"I don't know… Boyfriend? How long ago you joined," I decided on two easier questions

"yes, I do have a boyfriend, his name's Rhys, I've been here for a few months now… not long really I guess," she told me, I nodded and smiled

I haven't had a boyfriend for years," I sighed with a smile, it was nice to finally talk about normal girly things with someone "Keep hold of him," I advised

"Oh, I will, he's great," Gwen smiled, a somehow serious smile on her features. Our chat was cut short by Ianto entering the hub with the food,

"Food!" he shouted, informing the others that the food had arrived. We all sat around the table, Gwen next to Tosh, who sat next to Owen, Owen sat next to Jack, Ianto on his other side and me in-between Ianto and Gwen.

The conversation was easy and flowing, it felt good to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

"I've missed you," Ianto commented as he and Arialle lay on what they called the feeding platform for Myfanwy as it was where they stood to feed her.  
"Missed you too, it's been a while," Arialle replied softly. Ianto smiled, playing with a few strands of Arialle's hair. The two lay in complete silence, just enjoying the company, watching as Myfanwy flew around above and listening to the rest of the team joking and laughing as they played basketball.  
"Where've you been then?" Ianto enquired  
"oh, just...travelling," Arialle replied with a smile, memories of her journeys flooding back  
"Let me guess, the right kind of doctor?" Ianto asked  
"Yeah, we saw the most amazing things," Arialle replied "a planet that was a beach, the whole planet just one huge beach, and one where there is only a few males of the species, I'm talking like 4 maybe 5 males in the whole species, and they're like a giant, ugly slugs, but all the females are beautiful, they look similar to humans, except, they have what looks like hair, styled weirdly, but it isn't. It's skin." she described in great detail everything she saw. Ianto had always loved her stories of other planets and alien encounters. The way her eyes shone as she described them.  
"Ianto, Ari, Chinese is here," Jack shouted, interrupting Arialle's description of the Jadoon. The two of them stood up and walked down the steps to join the rest of the team at the table.  
"So, what have you seen?" Tosh asked Arialle excitedly  
"Angels," Arialle replied with a smirk "Statues of angels, possibly the most effective and amazing things when it comes to hunting," she added, everyone looked at her in confusion "You see, when you're looking at them, they stand, wings folded, slightly hunched over, covering their faces with their hands. But the second you aren't looking at them, even if you just blink, they move, faster than anything I've ever seen, one minute they're stood on the other side of the room, blink, they're half-way across the room, blink again and they're in your face, hands in an attacking position, face in an ugly snarl, showing fangs, and that's when they start to mess with the lights. They control the lights, make them flicker from bright to dim at first, then completely off and you're dead," Arialle described "Enough about that, what have you guys been up to? Any more weevil's?" Arialle asked, trying to divert the unwanted attention from herself.  
"No, but I heard of this strange thing happening," Jack began, all eyes moved from one Harkness the the other "17 people disappearing in the same place around the same spot, not one has been found, their vehicles all have strange marks," he explained "We're going camping," he smiled at the not-so-enthusiastic members of his team.  
"C'mon, billions species in the universe and you are the only one's to go camping," Arialle told them, remembering what Jack had told her when they had first arrived on earth and she had seen people camping and been very intrigued.  
"Exactly, embrace your uniqueness," Jack added on, "and that was my line," he told his sister in mock-annoyance.  
"Everyone done?" Ianto asked, there was a general murmur of 'yes' so he started to clear everything away.  
"Let me help," Arialle offered, grabbing the remaining plates and following Ianto. They were putting the plates away in a comfortable silence, when there was a loud bang from the main part of the hub. Ianto and Arialle exchanged a worried look, it wasn't a gun shot, they could tell that much.  
The two of them got into the hub, to find it swarming with bugs.  
"They aren't from this planet," Ianto spoke quietly, Arialle shook her head in confirmation  
"No, and they're dangerous, I've seen them before," she added, confirming Ianto's suspicions.  
"Jack, Tosh, Owen, Gwen, get into my room, on my desk you'll find some spray, it'll sedate them, then get the hell out," Arialle shouted to the members of their team, then "Ianto, with me, into Jacks room, we can get the rest in there and spray them, I have two canisters in my pocket," she ordered. Ianto nodded and the two of them ran to Jack's room, millions of the small brown creatures following them. When they were sure all of them were in, they sprayed the chemicals, covering their noses with the sleeves of their jackets.


	3. Chapter 3

"Out, now," Arialle told Ianto, making sure that he was out before her. A pinch on her ankle caught her attention. She looked down to see one of the small critters on her ankle, biting down furiously

"Little Fucker," she grumbled, before spraying it and leaving.

"Is everyone ok?" Jack asked when everyone was back, they all nodded

"Any injuries?" he continued

"I got bitten, its nothing though," Arialle admitted, knowing that although it was minor, Jack would want to know.

"Owen, check that over, make sure it's ok," Jack ordered Owen.

[Arialle]

I followed Owen into the med bay and quietly sat on the bed as instructed with my left leg on the bed and my right dangling off the side.

"Lets have a look then," he stated as I rolled up the bottom of my jeans. Looking at it now, the bite looked slightly worse than anticipated. A purple bruise was starting to form around two red and swollen holes, the rest of my leg was fine and there was no swelling apart from where the two holes were. Owen put something over the bite and pressed a few buttons on the small device, I felt it warm up and my leg tingled slightly, then it let out two beeps, Owen took it away and examined it carefully

"Good news, no poisoning, you're perfectly fine," he smiled, I grinned back and jumped down

"Thanks," I politely stated just before I left.

"So, what were those things?" Tosh asked me when I walked into the main part of the hub

"Oh, they were basically alien Cicadas, they come from a planet half-way across the universe and they feed off the scent humans give off, the big pincers near its mouth are mainly self defence, that's why it attacked me." I explained "We need to have a constant guard here, those things can't be left alone, they can chew through solid, 3 inch thick steel in a minute." I continued,

"Good job those doors are reinforced - can withstand anything, even a comet," Jack grinned.

"I'd love it if they got through - comet fails but tiny alien bugs can get through," Owen commented with a laugh. I laughed alone with them. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg

"Ow," I mumbled, wincing slightly. My stomach started to make funny noises and move around, I got up and looked at myself in a mirror, placing my hands on my stomach, I frowned and shook my head, I was imagining things now.

"So where do we sleep tonight?" I asked Jack

"I asked the others if they could stay, we're going to sleep in here, I have some air mattresses and duvets" he replied, "Here, go out and buy some new pyjamas, yours are in your room," he then requested as he put a wad of money in my palm, I smiled and grabbed the keys for my car.

I arrived home after not long having bought a pair of black batman lounge pants and a batman tank. Just as I was putting my stuff down, my stomach started to feel strange again, then something in the mirror caught my eye. I ran my hands over my stomach, it looked larger than before, Jack walked over frowning

"What you looking at?" he asked

"My stomach is swelling, I- shit," I mumbled quietly, Jack looked down at where my hands were placed on my stomach

"Agreed, it definitely looks bigger," he agreed with me. I looked up at him in slight fear, it wasn't possible

"I can't- it's not possible," I refused to believe it

"What?" Jack queried

"Jack, there is only one reason for the stomach swelling and the rest of the body staying the same," I informed him, he nodded, knowing what I meant "and I can't get pregnant," I told him "Ever since Rose brought us back from dead, I've been unable to get pregnant," I told him. We shared a look of worry.

"Owen!" he shouted, Owen appeared at his side in seconds "I need you to take a look at Ari again, her stomach is swelling, as-if she's pregnant, but she can't get pregnant," Owen nodded as Jack told him. I followed him to the med bay, again, and sat on the bed in the same position as before

"Ok, lie down, I'll do a scan on your stomach , now this is gonna be cold," Owen started. I felt him put the gel on my stomach "There's nothing there," he stated, sounding confused. I looked up at Jack, his features holding a confused frown

"What do you know about those things?" Jack asked, I tried to think of anything that I had been told about them

"They implant eggs in a bite.." I trailed off, swallowing nervously "and the eggs have a kind of cloaking device, so the scan wouldn't pick them up," Jack and Owen were silent for a while

.

[3rd person]

"How do they get out?" Owen asked curiously, Jack looked at his younger sister worriedly

"They eat their way out," Arialle replied bluntly "unless we get them out first," she continued.

Jack had ordered that Arialle stay in the hub with someone there at all times. She looked almost 7 months pregnant now, after 5 days, today was worse than most, she appeared to be getting shooting pains that were getting progressively worse. They had managed to clear out all the bugs, putting on gas masks when they let Myfanwy out and gassing the place, killing all the bugs, then letting Myfanwy back in to clean up.

Ari padded up the stairs sleepily, one hand still clutching her stomach. After half an hour, Ianto went to check on her. He reached her bedroom door and pushed it open

"Only me, you ok Ari?" he asked, she didn't reply, but Ianto could just about see her shaking and guessed she was crying. He sat down next to the bed and asked again "You ok?" Ari pulled the covers back, greeting Ianto with a tear-stained face, Ianto pulled Ari into a hug

"I'm scared," she admitted, he fingers gripping the back of Ianto's hair "Get he-" she cut herself off, and sucked in a sharp breath, her fingers curling into fists and her face screwing up in pain.

"Owen, Jack!" he shouted, slightly panicked, they arrived seconds later.

"It hurts Ianto, get it out of me," Arialle begged, surprising everyone at how vulnerable she sounded.

"I'll get the anesthetic and get them out," Owen announced, running to the med bay. He grabbed everything he needed and ran back to Arialle's room, scooping her carefully in his arms, he carried her to the bed and lay her down.

"fuck the anesthetic," Arialle muttered as Owen got the injection ready, she grabbed the surgical knife Owen would use and pulled her top up. Knowing exactly where to cut, she stabbed the side of her stomach and dragged the knife across, the thing that had previously been inside her appeared to be a large version of the cicada type creatures the team had fought off under a week ago, Arialle grabbed it and pulled it out of her stomach, slamming it on the desk beside her and stabbing the knife into it, pinning it to the table. Jack and Ianto watched in horror at the scene in front of them while Owen made sure he had stitched ready to stitch the large cut up. Arialle's blood covered hand fell loosely as she passed out, Jack grabbed Ianto's hand tightly as he watched, unable to let his eyes leave the bloody mess of his sisters stomach.

Owen checked her pulse and looked up at Jack worriedly. He pressed two fingers to her neck, then her wrist, and finally held his fingers under her nose, waiting for a breath. "She isn't breathing," Owen told Jack apologetically. Jack nodded and didn't say anything. Owen sat in the chair next to her and studied the floor, feeling full responsibility.

* * *

So, what do you think? Comment below, where do you think it's going?

QOTD: What is the name of your favorite singer/band?


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes passed, Jack was stood by Arialle, Ianto at his side. Suddenly, Arialle took a deep breath as her eyes shot open, Owen looked over in surprise. She was covered in blood, but without a single scratch.

After a few minutes and a change of clothes, Arialle was back to her usual self. She appeared to have got changed into some skin tight leather jeans, kept her docs and replaced her top with a black vest that the material cut off just below her ribs and was replaced with black mesh that reached her hips. She then pulled on a black leather jacket and her weaponry belt.

"Jack, where's my gun?" she asked

"Here," he replied passing her the gun as he walked past.

"We are going on a trip," Jack told the team "to the countryside," he added, Owen groaned in obvious disapproval.

"Bloody Countryside: it's cold; wet; cold and... That smell," Owen grumbled with a grimace "What is that smell?!" he asked loudly

"Grass," Gwen replied, sarcasm, annoyance and boredom lacing her voice.

"It's disgusting," Owen scoffed.

"If you'd smelt some of the planets I've been on that would smell like heaven," Arielle told him, exchanging a look with Jack, they both smiled weakly, then continued as usual.

"17 reported missing in about a month, this isn't just a coincidence," Jack announced

"And now that Sherlock over there has finished that strike of genius, we need to think about how and why." Arialle concluded, earning a scowl from Jack. They set up camp, Owen grumbling the whole time.

"Gwen, Owen, go get some firewood," Jack ordered in the hope that Owen would stop moaning. Arialle and Jack were having a talk about something.

"Always left out of it aren't we," Tosh commented. Not in a bitter way, just she sounded hurt, "Never noticed by the ones we love," she finished with a sigh as she watched Owen enter the woods

"He'll notice you one day Tosh," Ianto responded sympathetically.

*skip to when Jack, Owen, Gwen and Kieran are in the pub with Arialle*

"Tosh and Ianto have been ages," Arialle commented

"Probably dead if they're out there," Kieran muttered bitterly

"Don't say that," Owen and Arialle retorted immediately.

"They're cleverer than that, but either way, I'm gonna go look for and possibly help them if it's needed." Arialle informed everybody as she walked towards the door.

"You can't go out there, they'll kill you," Kieran protested

"I'd like to see them try," Arialle retorted with a bitter laugh as she left.

"Ianto, Tosh?" she shouted "Ianto!" "Toshiko!" she continued to shout. "Ya-" a hand covered her mouth before she could say anything. She was dragged somewhere when she started to make a fuss, a bash to the head was given, knocking her out cold. Arialle came round when her captor had nearly gotten her to where it wanted her. She turned round and muttered

"Lets have a look at you," she pulled his facemask up "Oh, now you're a beauty," she commented. In reality her captor was a middle-aged man who was missing a few teeth from the front, and those teeth that were left were yellow and rotting. Arialle looked him in the eye and said

"so.. You single?" he nodded and she kissed him, then pulled away, and breathlessly ordered

"Tell me everything you know,"

Arialle was shoved into the room to join Ianto and Toshiko roughly, the door swinging shut behind her, she stood up and looked at her company. Smiling, she ran to hug them both

"I thought you were dead already," she mumbled Toshiko pulled away from the hug and Arialle lost her grip on Ianto and looked at the two of them.

"What do you know about this place?" Tosh asked

"A fair amount, that man was very helpful," she replied with a smile "we aren't prisoners," she told them, after taking in their serious expressions "We're-" she was cut off by the door opening

"Are any of you hurt," the cowardly woman queried. She looked them over and decided they weren't, then took them up to the kitchen.

"Do they look like us?" Tosh asked

"How else are we going to look?" a man asked.

"Well that's disappointing, I kind of thought we might have been caught by some Raxacoricofallapatorians. But no, all I get is that, brilliant, trust me to get captured by-" Arialle was cut off by the man hitting her with the end of an air rifle.

"Well, the meat needs to be tenderized before we eat it," he commented with a grin as he stoked down Tosh's face, he walked near Arialle who spat in his face when he tried to get near her, having her hands tied behind her back made it incredibly difficult to fight anyone off. He got to Ianto, who smiled innocently, then head-butted their captor, who immediately fought back by punching him and hitting him in the face with a rifle. Arialle was held back by the woman and Tosh ran as ordered to do so by Arialle. The aesthetically challenged kidnapper hit Ianto round the head with the rifle a few times before Arialle lunged at him

"Get off!" she yelled, he turned and slammed the rifle into her head, then went to look for Tosh. Another not particularly good looking man walked in

"They're definitely a town of lookers," Arialle muttered "Aesthetically challenged," she continued, loud enough for anyone in the room to hear. Earning herself a bash to the head, Ianto laughed at her comment

"Shut up!" the new addition screamed at him.

Screams. Ianto's screams of pain. That's all Arialle could hear when she resurfaced from her unconscious state.

"Stop!" she yelled, shaking free of the hand lightly holding her arm, she ran towards them and threw a kick at the head of Ianto's tormentor. She looked at where Ianto lay, barely conscious, and dropped to the floor next to him, managing - after a long time of struggling - to loosen the rope around her wrists enough for them to slide to the floor, she untied Ianto's hands, and held him close

"We'll be ok, don't worry," she soothed. The now slightly bruised man stood up, looking at Arialle

"Little whore," he spat, wiping some blood from his face, she was grabbed from behind and her hands were tied up tightly, the rope so tight she could feel the bruises forming almost immediately, bit didn't protest, as she knew this would give them what they wanted. Her previous victim stood up and grabbed Ianto by his collar. Arialle felt someone grab her chin, forcing her to watch as Ianto was beaten mercilessly. When he was finally done with him, and Ianto was unconscious, he shoved a sack over the Welshman's head and turned on Arialle. Of course she wasn't such an easy victim, having had much more experience in this kind of thing than her best friend. Eventually she was nocked out for the second time that day.

After about half an hour, Arialle came round, having heard voices, she sat up groggily. Immediately, her hair was grabbed, turning her head to look over at Ianto, who was now conscious and gagged. It was then that Arialle noticed the dirty tasting cloth gagging her.

"Human meat you see is like venison, has to be bled for a long time before it's edible," the toothless man who had kidnapped Arialle informed the onlookers. He pickled up a machete and pressed the blade to Ianto's throat.

"Stop!" came Arialle's muffled shout. She was about to make a lunge for them, when there was a loud noise from behind her, she turned to see the wall breaking, and Jack arriving in a tractor. He got out and shot the kidnappers to wound them, one moved to grab a gun

"Oh really?" Jack laughed harshly, shooting his hand. Jack untied everyone, then he and Gwen took who seemed to be the leader of the vile group to another room so Gwen could question them. Arialle and Ianto sat with Owen and Tosh. Ianto and Arialle sat in an ambulance with the doors open, Arialle's head was resting on Ianto's chest, his arm loosely draped round her waist. Toshiko and Owen were stood opposite, Owen with his hand on Tosh's arm, supporting her as she had felt dizzy from the adrenaline and various hits to the head. They weren't talking much, only Owen would ask the occasional question, just generally making sure they were all ok.


End file.
